Tsubasa: A Mysterious Singer and A Land of Snow
by VioletGardevoir
Summary: in a land filled with snow and ice there is a nymph girl who sings like a angel. KuroganexOC


**The Mysterious Singer and the Land of Ice and Sno**

The world was left behind in a flash of light. Syaoran smiled sadly before turning to face a new world. A world with one of Sakura's feathers. Suddenly he landed in cold snow. He gasped. The last world had been hot. "Syaoran?" asked Sakura. Breaking away from his thoughts he sat up. "Kurogane is sitting on me!" complained Mokona. "Then why the hell did you land before me!" yelled Kurogane. "Tsk, tsk Kuro-tan, no need to be so loud" said Fai. "MY NAME IS KUROGANE!" yelled Kurogane. Syaoran took in his surroundings. _'It's beautiful here' _he thought. "It is, isn't it?" said Sakura. It took Syaoran a moment to realise that he had spoken aloud. "You're right Syaoran-kun" said Fai. The trees had very few leaves, meaning it was the beginning of winter. The snow was light on the ground and there was a cool breeze.

"Where is everybody?" asked Kurogane. Syaoran glanced to where Kurogane was looking. There was a small village but it seemed to be deserted. "They're somewhere! Can't you hear them?" asked Fai. Everyone went quiet and listened. Fai was right. There where shouts coming from somewhere in the village. "Let's go find them" said Sakura standing. They all crept towards the noise. As they got closer they could hear a melodic voice. "I know that voice" mumbled Kurogane. They all peeked around the corner to find everyone crowded around a single person. As they got closer they could see her properly. She had dark skin, with short caramel hair. The front of her hair was plaited on both sides and when she opened her eyes they were sky blue. She was singing in the most beautiful voice and her kimono was different from everyone else's clothes.

"No way" gasped Kurogane. As the girl finished her song she opened her eyes, looking straight at them. Her face lit up and she started towards them. "Do we know her?" asked Fai. "Kurogane!" she yelled as she got near. Everyone looked at Kurogane. He stood there in shock. "Amari" he said finally. Amari reached them and jumped into Kurogane's arms. "Amari! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kurogane. She stood out of Kurogane's arms and everyone saw her outstanding feature. She had elf ears. "I'm here because Princess Tomoyo sent me" she said quietly. "She did what?" said Kurogane. "She sent me to the space time Witch and told me to ask her to send me after you. Of course there was a price but I didn't care" Amari said. Kurogane grabbed Amari by the shoulders. "What did you give her?" he asked gently. "What was most precious to me she could not have there for she got my second most important treasure" she whispered. "You didn't…" said Kurogane, realisation crossing over his face "your flute?" Amari nodded. "Why?" he asked. "Because, I had to" she said simply.

"Uh... hate to interrupt, but who's is this?" asked Fai breaking the silence. Amari looked away quickly. "This is Amari, she's from my world" said Kurogane not looking away from her. Amari turned towards them. ""You always were terrible at introductions" she said looking Kurogane in the eye for an instant before looking at the others. "My name is Amari! I'm from the land of Japan, same as Kurogane. I serve Princess Tomoyo and I am the royal musician. I was sent to the Space Time Witch by Princess Tomoyo. My job was to beg her to send me after Kurogane. But the price was my flute" she faltered at this. "Can't you just get another flute?" asked Sakura. Amari shook her head sadly. "Mine was special, one of a kind" she said sadly. "That's unfortunate" said Fai "my name is Fai D. Flowright! But you can call me Fai! This is Syaoran and this is Sakura! And last but not least Mokona!" he said pointing at the others. "Nice to meet you!" said Mokona. "Hi" Amari said with a smile.

"Amari, how long have you been here?" asked Kurogane. "I only got here yesterday, but the Space Time Witch warned me that you guys could take weeks or months to get to the world she was sending me to" said Amari quietly. "You did all that to come after Kurogane?" asked Syaoran. Amari stopped walking so suddenly that Sakura slammed into her knocking them both over. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan!" said Amari, her face bright red, standing up and extending her hand for Sakura. "It's alright" said Sakura, taking her hand. "come on! I'll take you to where I'm staying!" she said before anyone could start to conversation again. She walked ahead pulling Sakura with her.

"wait up!" yelled Syaoran running to catch up. Kurogane and Fai stayed back. "she's lying isn't she?" said Fai when they were out of ear reach. "if she is she must have perfectly good reason" said Kurogane not looking up "she has never lied to me without a good reason." "she's not human is she?" asked Fai. "of course she is! But she has nymph blood in her" said Kurogane simply. "that would explain the elf ears, but what's with her voice? It's amazing, I've never heard anyone sing like that! Even people who use a spell to make them sound better" said Fai "what is she?" "she's someone very precious to me…. But Tomoyo would not have sent her for no reason. There's something she's not telling me" he said quietly. "hm?" said Fai. "Fai! Kurogane! We're here!" said Syaoran from up ahead. They both glanced up at the house ahead. It was a one of the bigger houses and it seemed to be a hotel. Amari was laughing with Sakura up ahead. Kurogane sighed before quietly whispering "I love her"

**You loved it no? Just so you know I do not own any of the characters so far except Amari! Please Review, Favourite or Follow~ Can't wait for next chapter~**


End file.
